


Scars of the past

by SilverWolf96



Series: A week of Felix 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felixweek, In Bed Together, M/M, Mentioned Miklan (Fire Emblem), Scars, Thinking, brief mention of childhood abuse, other charactes mentioned, remembering things, tired Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Felix thinking about scars, his and Sylvain's, as they get some rest after a long day.Day 4 of Felix week 2020
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: A week of Felix 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640110
Kudos: 52





	Scars of the past

**Author's Note:**

> **(Scars) Contemplation of scars, to be more precise. Felix does the thinking, Sylvain is there and some other characters are mentioned. Also, scars, so battle and fighting are mentioned.**  
>  Enjoy, and please do let me know what you think!  
> 

### Scars

Sylvain has already fallen asleep. Granted, it’s not really surprising, considering the long day they’ve had, and the late time. Sylvain had been so tired when they arrived in his room, he’d just pulled of his clothes, collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep. 

“Idiot...” Felix mutters, half fondly, half exasperated. “At least get under the covers.” Since Sylvain doesn’t seem to be doing anything anytime soon, Felix makes himself ready for bed. He then makes his way over to the bed, pushes at Sylvain a bit to make room for himself and to get to the blanket trapped underneath the redhead. 

As he settles next to Sylvain in bed and pulls the covers over them both, he can’t help but notice his strong arms and back. As well as the scars covering him. It’s not often he gets to study Sylvain’s scars uninterrupted, so his curiosity takes over as he leans on one arm and reaches over to brush his hand over Sylvain’s back. Sylvain doesn’t even stir. He must be really exhausted.

Scars in themselves aren’t really anything special. Felix has scars, Sylvain has scars, he knows Dimitri and Ingrid and pretty much anyone in the country who does any kind of fighting has scars. It’s pretty much inevitable. Felix shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He really doesn’t want to be thinking about Dimitri if all people when in bed with Sylvain. Or Ingrid, for that matter. Or anyone else at all, really. He focuses his attention back to Sylvain.

There’s one scar on his shoulder, just bellow his neck. It’s from a sparring accident, and he had been to stubborn to go to a healer, insisting it wasn’t that serious. There’s a series of marks on his arm that continue across his back. Felix knows they also continue across his chest and stomach. They’re from a demonic beast that had managed to grab Sylvain in its mouth. They had gotten it to let go just before it was about to shake him around, like a terrier with a rat. It had been a pretty close one. Mercedes had been on the other side of the field and Annette had just started learning faith magic. As a result, Sylvain had been left with some faint scars from the encounter. 

There’s one more noticeable scar, at his lower back. It’s the one Felix is most familiar with, as Sylvain has had it since he was a young child. He never spoke about it, and Felix doesn’t know exactly how he got it, but knows where it came from. Miklan. It wasn’t the first or only injury he caused Sylvain, but it’s the only one that made a scar that’s still visible. It’s a good thing the bastard is dead. _He had it coming_ , Felix thinks.

Felix then turn his attention to his own hands. They’re pretty much covered in small scars and callouses from sparring and fighting. He has plenty of scars of his own as well. But he doesn’t really have any from when he was a child. The benefits of his father specializing in faith magic. Whenever he’d gotten an injury from training, or an accident or doing something stupid with his friends, his father had always been there to heal it. 

The first injury he got that actually left a scar is from after the Tragedy of Duscur. He had had more than enough of listening to his father going on about knighthood, hearing all the people who were sorry, seeing the pity in their eyes... he hadn’t been able to stand it. So he’d run away from home for a few weeks. It had started out just fine... until one day he tripped and fell on some rocks, cutting up his arm. It hadn’t been a serious injury, and healed quickly enough, but he still had the scar. 

“’ey,” Sylvain mutters from next to Felix, snapping him out of his thoughts. “’lix...” He fumbles around with one hand without opening his eyes until he finds Felix and tries to pull him down on the bed. “No think’ng. Sleep.” After that, he immediately falls back asleep, snoring slightly. 

“Fine,” Felix supposes he really should be getting some sleep. After all, he can’t be ready for anything if he’s exhausted, can he? So he settles down properly, pulling the covers up to his ears. “Goodnight.”


End file.
